parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon's Adventures of Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010 Funimation Dub)/Transcript
Guilmon's Adventures Intro - Wanna Be the Biggest Dreamer Prologue: The Legend of the Dragon Balls/Main Titles and Opening Credits/Dragon Ball Intro - Mystical Adventure Destruction of the Farmers' Fields by King Gurumes' Guards and The Gargoyle Gang/Bongo Defeats Pansy's Father/King Gurumes' Future Wish/The Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition's New Mission Emperor Guillotine and King Gurumes' Plans/Meeting Goku and Bulma/The Chase for Pasta, Bongo and The Gargoyle Gang and The Battle with the Dark Monsters/Unicorn Ageny Joins the Digi-Squad, Goku and Bulma's Search for the Dragon Balls Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Guilmon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 Emperor Guillotine's Directions to the Gargoyle Gang/The Shape-Shifting Monster: Oolong/Goku vs. Yamcha/Penny's Purpose and Story/The Journey to Master Roshi's Island/Two More Dragon Balls to Go Meanwhile, in the flying spaceship of Emperor Guillotine and the Gargoyle Gang, Commander Spider and his men were watching the replay of our heroes from the Digital World, the Digital Monsters or Digimon for short, with the ability to Digivolve to their other levels on the monitor. They also experienced Johnny, Jerry and the Giant Robot have invited them, Goku and Bulma to join them after they all destroyed Dark Gamera and spared Dark Godzilla. Spider was interested with the Digimon, for he knew they no ordinary monsters and they can talk. Spider: The Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, eh? I want more information about them. (walks to his lieutenant Piranha) Scanner. Piranha: Right. Piranha, one of the Gargoyle soldiers and lieutenant went to operate his scanner to collection information from the Digimon, but he finds it was strangely disabled. Piranha: Can't do it. Amazing! It's malfunctioning, it can't even read! Spider scoffed in annoyance as he hit his Piranha with a whip, then he turned back to the monitor which shows him and his men statics which means its signaling one thing. Spider (realizing): It's Guillotine. And it is, for all of a sudden, in a cloud of smoke which then disappeared, Emperor Guillotine, master of the Gargoylian race, appeared and he sat down on his throne just to expect the mission of his Gargoyle henchmen to be completed. Emperor Guillotine: Spider? Spider and his men raised their hands in the air to worship Emperor Guillotine. Spider (directing his men): All hail Guillotine. Emperor Guillotine: Spider, have you, Pasta and Bongo got the fifth Dragon Ball? Spider: Well, I, uhh...The Dragon Ball is now in Pasta and Bongo's possession and ours. But we were attacked by mysterious creatures called Digimon teaming up with the Giant Robot and Unicorn. Emperor Guillotine: Digimon? What is that? Spider: According to our bare information, it's short for Digital Monsters, and their home planet is the Digital World. Those special monsters have their ability to talk, and have the power to change into different shapes or forms. That group of these Digimon are called the Digi-Squad: Tamed Edition, and their leader must be the red-reptilian Digimon called Guilmon. Emperor Guillotine: Ah, yes! I remember. Professor Pretorius told me all about them through our monitor communication from his laboratory in Edge City on Earth (the real world), and ask me to take care of them and the Foot Clan led by the Shredder. That is why this Guilmon and his fellow Digital Monsters are responsible for defending that world from those two bosses. What else are they doing here on Earth now, anyway? Spider: They appear to be fighting along side with that blue-haired teenage girl, and the little boy with spiky hair and a monkey tail. Guilmon, in his larger armored cyborg form as WarGrowlmon, and the Giant Robot have destroyed Dark Gamera almost quickly, but only Dark Godzilla escaped them. I promise you, sir, that Spider...will get them all out of the way. Emperor Guillotine (getting up from his throne): You had better! Spider looked terrified as Guillotine calmed himself down to continue his conversation with his commander. Emperor Guillotine: I cannot fulfill my total plans of conquering the other Earth as along as the Digimon are teaming up with the forces of Unicorn and the Giant Robot. In addition, unless he must have his wish granted by the power of the Dragon Balls, King Gurumes will eventually starve to death. You must succeed, or suffer the consequences. Spider: Yes, sir. Can you suggest a method? Emperor Guillotine (silencing Spider): You idiot! Why do you think I had the three remaining Dark Monsters after letting the Giant Robot and Guilmon destroy Dark Gamera? Spider: Then, you mean, we will use the remaining Dark Monsters? Emperor Guillotine: Of course. The next time you run into the monkey-tailed boy, the blue-haired girl, the Unicorn Branch, and the Digi-Squad, unleash either Dark Godzilla, Dark Ghidorah or Dark Gabara to finish them off! But for now, help Bongo and Pasta bring the Dragon Ball back to King Gurumes! Do you understand? Spider (worshiping Guillotine): I do, sir. By Gargoyle, I will promise you...the Dragon Balls are going to be his! Piranha (agreeing with Spider): And those Digimon will be as good as history. Emperor Guillotine: Good. Then with another cloud of smoke, Emperor Guillotine disappeared. That evening, we see the sun sitting down over the mountains to make way for the night, and in the forest, Bulma and Goku were driving their way through in Bulma's car with the Unicorn Branch's cars and the Digi-Squad safely locked up in a cage to keep them safe.